Entangled Crimson Youki
by KimiOkami
Summary: Eventually M rated. 4 demons bonded deep in their souls and youki. Plus a unique half breed. R&R Should I stick with 1st POV? Don't own YuYuHakusho either.


My name is Moriyama Amaya. My only friend called me Ama. When he died saving a small boy from being hit by a car. A small part of me died and my appearance suddenly changed. I get ahead of myself though. Let me start from the beginning.

We were neighbors ever since I can remember. He has been my best friend just as long. Both our mothers were practically non existent even if for different reasons. His a party girl alcoholic. Mine a low class two job single mom. Both our mom's left school early because they became pregnant.

We bonded instantly. Playing together all the time. Protecting each other from bullies. We had a tendency to get in fights. I did well in school and tried to help him. He didn't find the motivation to try often. Unless I bribed him with his favorite food.

I should tell you about myself before I changed. I was fairly average looking. I had short messy dark brown/black hair and dark brown eyes. I was tall for a girl in our area 5'6". I am very lean yet curvy in the right spots.

When my best friend Yusuke Urameshi died and part of me broke. My hair grew long to my thighs and turned a moonlight silver. My eyes became firey red. Then that night I dreamed of Yusuke.

"Hey Ama." Yusuke said casually.

"Yusuke!" I dove at him hugging him close.

"Calm down. I need to tell you, I'm coming back don't let anything happen to my body. Love your hair and eyes. See you soon." Yusuke said as he soothingly stroked the back of my head. Before he was gone.

I went to his apartment to find his mom in a surprising mood. She swore Yusuke's cheeks were pink and he was slightly warm again. She thusly showed me and we both jumped for joy.

He really had come to me in my dream. His mom was surprised by my new look as well. Everyone was. I avoided school a few days and made a fake doctor's excuse. Stating I had a rare illness that had the hair and eye change as side effects. I only went to doctor if absolutely necessary. I didn't have a lot of money since my mother passed away a year ago. She was able to leave me enough to get by for some time. Finish high school atleast. She had cancer but she worked till the very end and made me promise to finish school and not be to upset with her choices.

Two days after my dream I was watching over his body as his mother went grocery shopping. Some asshole arsen threw a homemade molotov in the kitchen window as I napped near Yusuke.

"Ama!" Yusuke hollered waking me up. I'm still amazed I heard him.

I saw the fire had spread all around us. I threw Yusuke's burning blanket from him. Making a temporary path through the fire. Coughing slightly, I sat him up and did my best to lift him over my shoulder. I slowly made my way to the door when fire exploded in front of me. Blocking my path and scorching my face and his pajama pants some. I patted his pants out when I saw blue light cut a path through the flames to the door. Where I saw Yusuke's rival Kuwabara. Kuwabara rushed in to help me.

They moved into my apartment nearby. Theirs was severely damaged. So after talking with Atsuko she and I moved their minimal things it that survived the fire.

I didn't leave Yusuke's side after that. Then he came to me in another dream that night.

"Ama, I can come back right now. If you kiss me in the next 12 hours. It has to be in that time otherwise I can't ever come back." Yusuke explained to me.

"I can do that." I said softly and shyly. Which is very out of character for my usual personality.

When I woke I sat up next to Yusuke. Slowly I leaned over and kissed him softly. It seemed like time froze from anticipation. Then I felt his hand on the back of my head. It slightly startled me into gasping. He took advantage of my open mouth and deepened the kiss.

I have no idea how long we were kissing for but we snapped apart when we heard Atsuko open my bedroom door. She and I planned on sharing my room. Hearing her go to the bathroom for her wake up ritual. She then came and checked in. She broke down in happy tears seeing Yusuke sitting up with his trademark cheeky smirk.

"Hey mom." He greeted her like he never left.


End file.
